Powers and Perceptions
by lifeslittlelaughs
Summary: Lizzy has been bestowed with the family "gift", yet it is not one that she can openly admit to having. The new comers at Netherfield are much more perceptive than she had anticipated. Will they figure out her secret? How will they react? How will she react?
1. Chapter 1

Lizzy awoke to the soft sound of the wind pining at her window. Outside, the trees were merrily dancing back and forth with their leaves swirling together into whirlwinds. In an instant, a broad smile broke across Lizzy's face as she anticipated the day ahead, or more specifically her morning walk. Any other individual, man or woman, regardless of their love for the outdoors, would at least show a moment's hesitation before venturing out in such conditions. But not Lizzy. She quickly got dressed, grabbed her bonnet and headed downstairs.

When she arrived in the kitchen there was only her father, Mr. Bennet, at the table silently enjoying his coffee. It would be some time before the rest of the house would wake, and he intended to enjoy this blissful silence before he was forced to shut himself in his study. It was the only way he could avoid Mrs. Bennet's outbursts, exclamations and appeals. Lizzy grabbed a raspberry tart off the tray and was about to head out into the morning when her father called out to her. He looked to the window, saw the blusterous condition outside then turned to his daughter and smiled saying "Enjoy the winds, my dear!" Lizzy returned the smile and skipped out the door.

Once she was outside, the winds surrounded her, gently playing with the curls that had escaped from under her bonnet. Lizzy initially walked at a brisk pace, but once she was outside of Longbourn she started into a run. She ran, each step filling her lungs with more excitement, all the way to her favorite escape. She soon arrived at a small clearing that was surrounded by trees on three sides, making it a hidden treasure. The clearing was slightly more elevated than the surrounding landscape so it was the perfect place to enjoy the wind. She ran to the middle of the clearing, removed her bonnet and threw her arms out as she slowly twirled in place. Allowing the winds to embrace her. They were not harsh or gusty, rather they gently surrounded her, tickling her curls and causing her to laugh with joy.

* * *

Mr. Darcy woke up earlier than usual. He had had trouble sleeping because of his headache from the previous night. The carriage ride with Miss Bingley was the "straw that broke the camel's back", so to speak. He was already very distressed over Georgina's state and wellbeing, especially considering what she had gone through merely months ago. He had done everything in his power to help her; to comfort her, but his sister had retreated into herself and was not the joyful young girl he once knew. He tried to postpone his trip to the country with his good friend Charles Bingley for as long as possible and even considered canceling it all together to stay in London with Georgiana. But Georgiana had not wanted her brother to go back on his word to Mr. Bingley. Even though she assured him over and over that she was well, the thought of leaving her was very difficult for Mr. Darcy. Perhaps time and space is what she needed to heal?

Mr. Darcy finally agreed to undertake the trip, thinking that maybe some time in the country air would be beneficial. Unfortunately, that proved not to be the case on the carriage ride over to Netherfield Park. Miss Bingley, Charles's sister, was chatting nonstop throughout the entire trip and every few sentences, she had tried to pull Mr. Darcy into the conversation. So, what should have been a pleasant, restful journey to the country had instead become a parade of gossip ranging from fashion & festivities, to character assassinations of various members of society. Near the end, Mr. Darcy had developed such a headache that though it was quite impolite, he simply had to take dinner in his room and retire early.

The sounds of the wind outside were promising. After all, he had wanted to enjoy the country air. Mr. Darcy quickly changed into his riding attire and requested that his horse, Magnus, be made ready. As he descended the stairs he noticed the peaceful silence and guessed that the others had not risen yet. "Good" he thought to himself, so it would not seem rude if he was to go for a ride and return before they wake.

Once outside, he took in a deep breath and sighed. His headache was starting to subside. When he arrived at the stables, Magnus was ready for their ride. They started out at a slow trot but with the winds as they were, even that became a challenge. Magnus neighed loudly, suggesting to his master that he was ready for such a challenge. In an instant they were speeding off, the wind pressing against them as they fought to gain speed. Magnus was doing beautifully and in a matter of minutes they had left Netherfield behind. The winds began to die down and Mr. Darcy slowed Magnus back down to a trot. The exhilaration and excitement had done its job. His headache was completely gone. But he did not want to tire out Magnus too much. After all, he was not sure how many more of such escapes he would need during his stay at Netherfield.

As they were heading down the trail, Mr. Darcy heard the sound of laughter being carried by the winds. Curious as to where such a sound could be coming from this early in the morning, he directed Magnus to a smaller trail that was branching off and soon came to the opening of a clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a small hill and atop the hill he saw a young maiden twirling in the wind. Mr. Darcy, mesmerized by what he saw, did not move or make his presence known. As he watched, the young lady would twirl a few times with her arms outstretched and then she would burst with laughter as she brought her hands together in an embrace. As if…as if she were giving the wind a great big hug. The wind reacted to her actions, and caressed her gently in return. The smile and sheer joy on her face was heartwarming. She twirled in this way once, twice, but on the third time as she stretched out her arms, the wind caught hold of the bonnet in her hand and began to carry it off. She laughed at this and began running after the bonnet. It was heading straight towards Mr. Darcy.

Being on horseback, Mr. Darcy had the advantage in terms of height. He directed Magnus in the direction of the flying bonnet and retrieved it in a matter of moments. It was then that Lizzy realized that she was not alone and came to an abrupt halt. Mr. Darcy dismounted and took a few steps towards Lizzy before coming to a stop himself.

Who was this gentleman? How long had he been there? Had he seen her twirling and laughing on the hill? Ma'ma would be furious with her if she were to find out that she had behaved in such an unladylike manner.

Keeping her head down, Lizzy hesitantly took a few steps towards Mr. Darcy and gave a small curtsey.

He in return gave a small bow.

"I believe this is yours madam", he said as he handed her the bonnet.

"Yes, yes it is. Thank you, sir, for retrieving it", she said with her head still down. Then she looked up at him, a quick glance, as she took the bonnet from him.

They both stood in silence for a minute before she curtsied once more and said "farewell".

Mr. Darcy bent forward to bow in return, but when he came back up the young maiden had already disappeared. Mr. Darcy stood there for a few more moments, a bit unsure of what he had seen, who he had met or whether he had seen/met anyone at all. It had all happened so fast, and she vanished so suddenly. All he remembered was her eyes. When she had taken the bonnet from him, she had glanced at him briefly and he found himself staring back into two sparkling green eyes.

He let out a sigh and headed back to Netherfield. At least his headache was gone.

* * *

Lizzy hurried through the trees instead of taking the trail as she headed back to Longbourn. She knew the woods well enough to know all the short cuts. She didn't want to risk another encounter with that gentleman. It would not be proper. Who was he? Maybe he was Mr. Bingley? Or someone from his party?

Lizzy stepped back into the kitchen just minutes before her mother entered.

"Lizzy! Your hair is a mess! You didn't go out in this weather, did you?" Mrs. Bennet scolded. But Lizzy wasn't paying attention. Jane was not at the table yet, and Lizzy wanted to tell her about her encounter with the mysterious stranger. Jane was still in their room, just about to head down to break her fast when Lizzy entered.

Jane took one look at Lizzy's hair and smiled, "I see you enjoyed your walk in the wind". Lizzy gave her a big smile, "I did, the wind was glorious. It's such a beautiful day. But that's not what I wanted to tell you about."

"It's not?"

"No, I had a rather unusual encounter today on my walk".

Jane forgot that their mother would soon start yelling if they were not down to break their fast in a few minutes. But she was curious about Lizzy's tale.

The girls sat on the bed as Lizzy told her about the "mysterious gentleman" she had met on her walk.

"Oh, Lizzy! That does rather mysterious! Are you sure it's no one we know?"

"No, Jane. I'm sure I would have remembered if I had seen him before." She blushed as she whispered "He's quite handsome…"

Jane could not help but blush either. Her sister was never one to say such a thing, so whomever this mysterious gentleman was, he must indeed be handsome if he had received such a complement from Lizzy.

"Do you think he was Mr. Bingley, or someone from his party?"

"Perhaps," said Lizzy.

"If he is, then we shall see him again at the ball tonight and I shall get a chance to properly thank him."

With that both girls headed down to break their fast. Both excited about the ball, and to find out who this gentleman was.

* * *

Mr. Darcy returned to Netherfield, and with the help of his valet he quickly changed his outfit and headed down to break his fast. He entered the dining room just as the others were beginning to sit at the table.

"Mr. Darcy, how are you feeling this morning?" Miss Bingley asked immediately.

"I'm feeling much better. Thank you." he said as he sat down.

"I saw you had gone for a ride this morning Darcy, what do you think of Netherfield?" Mr. Bingley asked with anticipation.

"I did not get very far on account of the weather," Mr. Darcy replied. Then thinking back on his encounter this morning, especially those mesmerizing green eyes, he then added "but what I did see was very pleasing."

Mr. Bingley was very happy to hear that.

Miss Bingley, not wanting to be left out of the conversation, added her thoughts on the weather.

"Yes, this weather is dreadful. I'm not surprised you were unable to go very far."

"It wasn't like this when we arrived last night," she scowled. "So unpredictable! Not like how it is in town, isn't that right Louisa?" she said.

It wasn't really meant to be a question as Miss Bingley did not wait for an answer from her sister. Still, Mrs. Hurst nodded her head in agreement.

"I doubt that the weather would be so unforgiving at Pemberly, Mr. Darcy", Miss Bingley exclaimed. Again, not a question, as she continued on.

took extra efforts to focus on what was on his plate, so as to avoid a recurrence of his headache.

Five minutes later, Miss Bingley was still going on about the weather. "I do hope the wind dies down before tonight. I do not want to look disheveled when we arrive at the assembly." Miss Bingley let you a sigh. "Either way, I'm sure we'll still be the best dressed, Louisa."

The assembly at Meryton, Mr. Darcy had completely forgotten! His distress slowly began to creep back. He was not fond of public assemblies.

Mr. Bingley finally found an opening in the conversation. "I cannot wait to meet our neighbors. A Mr. Bennet of Longbourn had called upon me last week, and invited us to tea. I hear he has five lovely daughters, it would be nice to make their acquaintance," he said excitedly.

Mr. Darcy began to wonder if the young lady he had seen this morning would be there. Suddenly the idea of attending the assembly seemed slightly less distressing.


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Bennet looked up from his cup of tea to gaze at the clock. It was only a few hours before the assembly at Meryton. Normally Mr. Bennet enjoyed having his afternoon tea with the rest of the family. But today was an exception. Today there was the much-awaited assembly, and it was only a matter of time before the house was in a complete uproar as the ladies of his household frantically prepared for the evening's festivities. No, having tea with the family was out of the question. It was more peaceful and much safer in his study.

Mr. Bennet slowly sipped his tea, deep in thought about his daughters. Each one was different and each possessed different qualities.

Jane was the most beautiful and graceful, with a kindness that was unparalleled.

Lizzy was sharp, witty and brave, with a strong constitution.

Mary was an intellectual, and very skilled at the piano forte.

Kitty…well, Kitty had yet to find her own identity. For the time being, she was Lydia's shadow.

Lydia was "vivacious, and good-humored"…at least that was Mrs. Bennet's description of her. In his opinion Lydia was a bit silly and uncontrolled.

He loved them all dearly and though it was not proper for a parent to have preferences, Lizzy had always been his favorite. Apart from her personality, which mirrored much of his own, Lizzy possessed a quality that none of his other daughters had. She possessed his mother's gift, her powers. Slowly Mr. Bennet's thoughts turned to his beloved mother and all his memories of her. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

Mr. Bennet set down his cup just as Mrs. Hill came into the study to retrieve the tray.

"Have the ladies finished their tea?" he asked.

"Almost, sir. Betsy has just gone to retrieve their tea things."

Mr. Bennet nodded and rose to close the door once Mrs. Hill left. As he turned back towards his desk, he whispered to himself "one…two…three..." and as expected he heard Lydia squeal with laughter followed by Kitty's attempt to match Lydia's squeals.

Mr. Bennet chuckled to himself, "and so it begins" he thought.

Having finished their tea, Mrs. Bennet herded the girls upstairs so that they could start to get ready. The next several hours were pure mayhem. Anyone who was not familiar with the Bennet household would find it to be quite a spectacle. Mrs. Bennet was constantly calling out to the maids or to one of her daughters, shouting orders, opinions and complaining about her nerves. Lydia and Kitty were in their own world, fighting and complaining about dresses and ribbons up until the last minute.

"Betsy! Please help Jane with her hair! She must look her best for Mr. Bingley and his party!" Mrs. Bennet yelled.

"Lizzy, why have you not started getting ready?"

"Mary, that dress is much too simple! Go change dear!"

"Lydia! Kitty! Stop fighting over those ribbons!"

"We haven't' much time and none of you are presentable yet! Oh, you girls do play on my nerves so," she finally complained, exasperated.

Lizzy, though finding all this quite comical, felt bad for her poor ma'ma, who always got worked up so easily. She returned from the kitchen with a glass of lemonade and took it to her mother, who by now had worn herself out with so much worry that she was slumped in a chair in the corner desperately fanning herself.

"Drink this, ma'ma. It will refresh you."

Mrs. Bennet took a large drink and finally managed to regain her composure.

Over the next hour the girls helped each other with their hair and their gowns and just as the carriage pulled up front, the five lovely ladies descended the stairs and headed to the drawing room for their mother's final inspection.

"Oh! You girls do look lovely!" Mrs. Bennet exclaimed. "Don't they Mr. Bennet?"

Mr. Bennet simply smiled and nodded.

"I would not be surprised if there were to be marriage proposals within the fortnight", Mrs. Bennet continued.

Lydia and Kitty giggled as they considered their mother's words. Lizzy and Jane knew better than to encourage their mother's fantasies, and simply smiled. Mary remained unaffected.

* * *

As the men waited for the Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst to get ready, they sat quietly in the drawing room, each deep in their own thoughts.

Mr. Darcy was trying to control the feeling of dread from being too evident upon his face. He was uncomfortable in such public settings. He did not possess Bingley's charm or ease of conversing with others.

Mr. Bingley was trying to contain his excitement about making new acquaintances, especially that of Mr. Bennet's eldest daughter. He had heard she was the most beautiful young lady in all of Hertfordshire.

Mr. Hurst was wondering how long they would have to stay at the assembly. He wanted nothing more than to return early and enjoy a nice glass or two of port.

Mr. Darcy glanced at the clock; the assembly would have already started. He let out a small sigh. Though he disliked such social situations, he absolutely detested the idea of arriving late. Another fifteen minutes passed before the ladies finally descended the stairs.

Mr. Darcy's eyes grew large at the sight of Miss Bingley, or rather at the sight of her dress. It was made of the brightest orange fabric he had ever seen. And atop her hair were three long wisps of feathers of the same unpalatable orange hue. Being the newcomers, he was already aware that their group would draw attention from the crowd. But now owing to Miss Bingley dress and embellishments, the possibility of anyone at the assembly not taking notice of them was impossible.

Miss Bingley noticed Mr. Darcy's glance before he quickly looked away. But she misunderstood it to be one of admiration or even lust rather than disgust. She smiled proudly and held her head high as she joined the gentleman in the drawing room.

"I'll call for the carriage to be brought around," Mr. Bingley said as he jumped to his feet.

"What's the hurry, Charles?" Miss Bingley asked casually.

Mr. Bingley looked confused.

"It's not as if our being a bit late would be offending anyone important. And besides, how else is our party to make a grand entrance if we're not fashionably late?" Miss Bingley giggled with Mrs. Hurst joining in.

Mr. Darcy was furious. He left his seat and went to stand by the window. Mr. Bingley knew of Mr. Darcy's dislike for tardiness and he went ahead and asked the footman to bring the carriage around.

* * *

Jane and Lizzy danced the first two dances, but as there was a scarcity of gentlemen they found that they were free for the next two sets. They decided to enjoy some refreshments out in the garden with their dear friend Miss Charlotte Lucas. Once outside the group was pleasantly surprised upon finding an empty bench and eagerly took their seats.

Behind where the ladies were sitting was a very tall hedge that separated the garden from the path that led to the assembly hall. As the ladies were enjoying their drinks they noticed an unfamiliar carriage turning onto the path. Lizzy was too curious and Charlotte too excited to see Mr. Bingley and his party. They turned towards the hedge and attempted to catch a glimpse. Jane did not approve of their behavior. But soon she too turned to take a look. It was rather difficult to see very much through the hedge; mostly they were only able to distinguish several forms stepping out of the carriage. However, they could hear their conversations quite clearly.

"Cheer up Darcy! We are here to make new acquaintances and enjoy a night of merriment!" Mr. Bingley beamed.

"Do not waste your time with me Bingley." Mr. Darcy said sternly. Naturally, his mood had not improved with the carriage ride. "I'm sure there are no young ladies here handsome enough to tempt me." Mr. Bingley was a bit dejected, but he cheered up within moments with the hope that once inside, his friend's attitude may change.

Overhearing Mr. Darcy, Lizzy was outraged! "Have you ever heard such arrogance!" she murmured.

Miss Bingley was only too quick to agree with Mr. Darcy. "Quite right Mr. Darcy. I doubt that we'll find even a single young lady here tonight who is half as beautiful or accomplished as the ladies in town."

Lizzy's outrage had now turned into anger. Jane noticed her frustration, but she also noticed that Lizzy was tightly holding one hand in the other and her eyes were slowly beginning to sparkle. Jane began to worry. "Let it be Lizzy" she whispered so softy that only Lizzy could hear. Lizzy took a few deep breaths and tried to compose herself.

Miss Bingley, however, felt it was necessary to continue her criticism.

"Do not get your hopes up Charles. I'm sure even the town beauty, Miss Bennet, is only just tolerable," she smirked.

That was it! Lizzy would not tolerate anyone saying such things about her Jane. Lizzy could not control herself anymore. Worry crept into Jane's eyes as she whispered, "Lizzy, no!", but it was too late.

Lizzy eyes began to sparkle, she focused her energy and with a flick of her wrist she summoned a gust of wind towards the group.

Mr. Darcy didn't seem too phased by the sudden gust and merely stepped aside.

Miss Bingley, however, couldn't seem to escape as easily and began to scream at the sudden force of the wind. The gust caused two of the three feathers in her hat to break and hang awkwardly over her face. Mrs. Hurst did not scream, rather she just held onto her hat to prevent it from getting damaged or flying away.

In a matter of moments, the wind subsided.

Jane gave Lizzy a disapproving look but was satisfied to find that the sparkle in Lizzy's eyes was fading.

Fortunately, Charlotte didn't notice any of what was happening between Jane and Lizzy.

"Did you see that gust of wind?" she exclaimed "Perhaps we should head inside incase the winds return."

The girls agreed and all three headed inside.

On the other side of the hedge, the entire group was looking at Miss Bingley, unsure of what to do. Normally she welcomed such attention, but not this time. Both Mrs. Hurst and Mr. Bingley stepped forward to try to straighten out the now-bent feathers. But the minute they stepped back the feathers fell right back onto Miss Bingley's face.

Mr. Darcy was standing with Mr. Hurst watching the siblings desperately trying to calm their sister.

"And I thought the outfit couldn't get any worse," chuckled Mr. Hurst.

Mr. Darcy pursed his lips, desperately trying to quell a laugh or smile from escaping.


	3. Chapter 3

Inside at the assembly everyone was anxious to meet the newcomers, however it wasn't until near the end of the fourth dance that Mr. Bingley and his party finally arrived. A hush of silence fell over the entire hall; everyone's eyes were on the new party.

Mr. Darcy was very uncomfortable with all the attention and stood there with a look of indifference as a means to hide his discomfort. Mr. Bingley, though a bit taken back by all the attention, still managed to keep a brilliant smile upon his face. Mr. Lucas stepped forward to make introductions and just as he did the music began to play once more and everyone returned to their activity.

After introducing everyone to his family, Mr. Lucas introduced the group to Mr. Bennet.

"Mr. Bingley, it's very nice to see you again. Allow me to introduce you to my family," Mr. Bennet said as he motioned towards his daughters.

"May I introduce my eldest daughter, Miss Jane Bennet," he said. As the group went through the pleasantries of curtsies and bows, Mr. Bingley couldn't help but think to himself that Miss Jane Bennet was indeed the most beautiful lady at the assembly. Possibly the most beautiful lady he'd ever seen.

"Lizzy!" Mr. Bennet called to a young lady who was deep in conversation with Miss Charlotte Lucas.

"This is my second daughter, Miss Elizabeth Bennet," he mentioned as Lizzy arrived next to her father. Both Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy bowed while Lizzy gave a small curtsey. When she looked up she found that she was starting straight into Mr. Darcy's eyes once more. Mr. Darcy's mask of indifference fell as recognition shown in his eyes. Similarly, Lizzy let out a tiny gasp of recognition. The morning's events came flooding back to both as they continued to stare into each other's eyes. They only looked away when they heard the sound of Miss Bingley loudly clearing her throat. Lizzy curtseyed to the rest of the party, and the introductions continued.

"My third daughter, Miss Mary Bennet, is at the piano forte, she dearly loves to play. And my fourth daughter…" Mr. Bennet looked around to try to find Kitty and Lydia. They had just been there a few minutes ago. Where had they run off to?

Mrs. Bennet immediately jumped in,

"My Lydia and Kitty are very popular and great dancers too!" she beamed.

"There they are on the dance floor!I t's no surprise that their card is already full," she said, pride radiating with every word.

Mr. Darcy noticed that Miss Jane and Miss Elizabeth slightly bent their heads down, as if uncomfortable with their mother's statement.

The awkwardness of the conversation didn't last long, as Mr. Bingley immediately asked Jane whether she was free for the next set, and she was. Lizzy couldn't help but smile. She had seen the way Jane looked at Mr. Bingley and she could tell that Jane was already fond of him.

The remainder of the dance was not very eventful, for the most part. Apart from Mr. Bingley, the newcomers did not dance with anyone outside of their party. Mr. Darcy, on top of his already existing struggle of having to dance with Miss Bingley, was also struggling to get this morning's events, and for that matter, Miss Elizabeth Bennet, out of his mind. Mr. Darcy danced with Miss Bingley twice and once with Mrs. Hurst, all the while being aware of Miss Elizabeth's movements in the hall.

It was her, it had to be. Right? She was the beautiful spirit he saw this morning. But the sparkle in her eyes…it wasn't there. Even without it, he still found her eyes to be quite mesmerizing. But then, had he imagined it all? That question had been plaguing him all day, and he had hoped he'd find the answer if he saw her again. But no, no answers. Just more questions.

Lizzy's curiosity was also peaked. During the introductions when she recognized Mr. Darcy to be her "mysterious stranger", so many emotions and questions just flooded her at once to the point where she couldn't help but let out a gasp.

"How could it be that that kind stranger could be the same person as this arrogant man who just a few minutes ago dismissed all the girls in Hertfordshire to be of inferior beauty?"

"How could it be that the man she saw this morning had a calm, caring countenance whereas the man before her now looked indifferent and uptight?"

It was him, it had to be. Right?

Throughout the remainder of the dance Lizzy kept glancing in Mr. Darcy's direction. Hoping that perhaps the next glance may help reveal the answer. With both individuals secretly stealing glances at the other, it's no surprise that there were several occasions when their glances met. And for those few seconds, each stared at the other, desperately trying to answer the same question.

Unfortunately for Mr. Darcy, Miss Bingley made it her mission to ensure she be the recipient of all his attention. If he made any steps towards Miss Elizabeth, either to start a conversation or perhaps to ask her to dance, Miss Bingley immediately stepped in and managed to halt his attempts. Mr. Darcy noticed his headache was starting to come back, and he stepped out into the garden for some much-needed fresh air. But Miss Bingley had no intention of letting him out of her sight so she soon gathered the rest of her party and followed Mr. Darcy out to the garden. Upon seeing Miss Bingley and realizing that his escape only lasted a mere few minutes, Mr. Darcy let out a small sigh. Fortunately, Mr. Bingley was also with her, so perhaps the conversation would be more bearable. Perhaps.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Charles?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"Yes, Darcy! Very much! Miss Bennett is not only beautiful, she is so kind and caring, very knowledgeable and a great dancer as well." Mr. Bingley beamed.

"If she's so terrific, then what are you doing out here with us?" Mr. Hurst grunted.

"She had already promised the last dance to someone else," Mr. Bingley said sadly.

Mr. Darcy's ears perked up at this last statement. The last dance? Relief washed over him as he looked towards Miss Bingley. Thank goodness this night is almost over! But this realization was soon followed by another less pleasing one: that once this night is over, he would not know when he would see Miss Elizabeth again. Torn between his situation and the fact that he had lost track of Miss Elizabeth's whereabouts at the assembly, Mr. Darcy once again fell back into his distressed mood.

"It's getting late, Charles. We should head home," Miss Bingley stated.

"But I have not had a chance to say farewell to Jane, I mean Miss Bennet" Mr. Bingley stammered.

"Come Charles! Be reasonable! She is no great beauty! There are much more beautiful women in town!" Miss Bingley scolded.

At that moment Mr. Darcy noticed Miss Elizabeth from across the garden. She was standing with her sister, staring in their direction. "How long has she been standing there?" he wondered. "I didn't notice her coming outside," he thought to himself. In fact, the only reason he had noticed her now was because he had seen a flash of green in that direction! Realization hit and he immediately peered in her direction, desperately trying to identify the source of the green light he had seen. But there was nothing there. All he saw was Miss Elizabeth with her hands tightly wrapped around herself in an embrace, as if she were trying to prevent something from escaping, and her sister Jane steering her back inside the hall. Mr. Darcy let out another sigh. "More questions, more confusion, great…" he thought to himself as he returned his attention back to the conversation.

"It's getting late, and my feet hurt!" Miss Bingley whined.

"Do no fret, Charles," Mrs. Hurst stepped in. "I spoke with Mrs. Bennet and have invited Miss Jane Bennett for tea two days hence. We shall see her again real soon."

Mr. Bingley gave her a broad smile, even in the dark one could not miss the brightness of his smile. Soon the party took their leave.


	4. Chapter 4

All the excitement of the evening's festivities did not wear off so easily for those at Longbourn, and surprisingly it was still the topic of discussion at Netherfield as well.

From the moment, they stepped into the carriage up until their arrival at Longbourn, Lydia took exceptional care to recount every single minute detail about her evening. She talked about every single dance, dance partner, every gentleman she met, every dress the ladies were wearing, every conversation she had and all the gossip she overheard. Suffice it to say, the thirty-minute carriage ride was clearly not enough time for her to relive the whole night in all its glory. But she was definitely determined to try. As they were rounding the curve towards Longbourn, Lydia began describing the third dance set and how it was unfair that the music had stopped the minute Mr. Bingley and his party had arrived.

Throughout Lydia's narration, Elizabeth had been staring out the window trying to recount the events from her own evening. Especially the portion that involved Mr. Bingley's party. She was not one to rush to judgement, but she could not help but form an initial opinion about all the newcomers.

Mr. Bingley, she liked very much. He was charming, with kind manners. Much like her Jane. And what's more, they both seemed to share similar opinions about Jane. Elizabeth had overheard Mr. Bingley's praises towards Jane before they had left, and she could not help but glow with pride.

Mr. Bingley's sisters, she did not like. She had trouble understanding how they could be related to him at all, seeing as how their dispositions were complete opposites. Elizabeth tried not to judge too quickly, but there was little doubt in her mind that her initial opinion of the sisters would have reason to change. At least when it was regarding Miss Caroline Bingley. Miss Bingley was rude, self-centered and she walked around with an air of self-imposed entitlement. No, there would be no change in her opinion of Miss Bingley. As for Mrs. Hurst, there may still be hope.

Of Mr. Hurst, she did not have any strong opinions. He stayed among his party throughout the dance, but his presence was hardly noticed.

Now, as to her opinion of Mr. Darcy…try as she might, she could not come up with a firm opinion of him. She had seen both sides of the coin, and did not know which one was his true nature. Forming an opinion about Mr. Bingley and his sisters was as clear as black and white. But Mr. Darcy, was a shade of gray. If she placed him in the same bucket as Mr. Bingley, in her head she could hear his arrogant comment being played over and over again. However, if she put him in the same category as the sisters, something inside her heart told her it was a mistake. Torn, Elizabeth finally managed to break free of her thoughts and return to the present.

Jane, surprisingly, was also in her own world, and she only seemed to come back only when Lydia mentioned Mr. Bingley's name. Elizabeth was the only one who noticed this and she couldn't help but smile. It wasn't every day that Jane allowed her emotions to be so exposed. Elizabeth looked forward to their late night heart-to-heart.

Meanwhile at Netherfield, soon after their arrival the ladies had decided to retire early for the night. Mr. Darcy took this opportunity to enjoy the comfort of solitude in the library. He picked out a book from what small collection was available and settled into a comfortable chair near the fire, treasuring the peace and quiet. But the silence only lasted mere minutes, as he was soon joined by Mr. Bingley.

"Darcy! Good, you're still up. Sensational evening, wasn't it?", Bingley asked as he beamed with happiness.

Darcy couldn't help but give a small smile at his friend's joyous state, at how easily he wore his emotions on his sleeve.

"Sensational may not be the word I would use to describe my evening, but I dare say it seems to perfectly describe yours."

"Oh, it does. It does. What a night! Such lively music, such lovely people. I really like this place Darcy. I can see a future here for me"

"Yes, it certainly looked that way," Darcy chuckled as he peered over at him from behind his book.

"What do you mean?" Bingley asked innocently.

"Oh, come now Bingley. Everyone at the assembly could tell that you favored Miss Bennett. After all, you danced with her twice" Darcy remarked.

"Thrice, actually" Bingley corrected.

"I wouldn't be surprised if people expected a proposal soon." Darcy joked.

"Do you think she would say 'yes'?" Bingley asked his friend.

Darcy was a bit taken aback by the question. Up until now, he had thought they had just been having a light, jovial conversation, but from the look on Bingley's face he could tell this was a serious question.

Darcy put the book down, straightened up, cleared his throat and picked his next words very carefully.

"Bingley, you've only just met. You've hardly had a chance to have a proper conversation with her. Yet you are planning to propose? Have you thought it all through?"

"Not immediately Darcy, no of course not. But I'm hoping that with time, it will come to that."

Darcy didn't know what to say. But even if he did, he probably wouldn't have gotten an opportunity to say it as Bingley seemed to be in the midst of a monologue. An ode to his new-found love.

"She's different Darcy! I've never met anyone like her! She's not like any of the ladies in town. So sweet, so kind, so unassuming. She is so gentle and not to mention so very beautiful. Darcy, I've never met anyone as beautiful as her. I feel so calm when I'm near her, so frazzled when I'm not. The thought of seeing her again makes my heart beat twice as fast. When she smiles my heart melts, and when she looks into my eyes…."

At the mention of 'eyes', Darcy couldn't help but think about the young lady he himself had spent much of the evening observing.

"…when she looks into my eyes, I feel as though our souls are communicating. She is the one, Darcy. I can feel it. I know it. Do you think she feels it too?"

At this point Bingley finally came to a halt so as to give Darcy a chance to respond.

"I…I'm not sure Charles…" he said. Darcy was conflicted. If he had been asked this question yesterday, he would have given the same speech that he has heard so often from his relatives regarding marriage: "A marriage should be an advantageous union. You cannot simply pick any girl. What is her social standing? What are her connections? Are there any bad apples in the family? Is she accomplished? Etc…"

But he just could not bring himself to say all this to Bingley.

What had changed?

What was different now?

He wasn't sure. But he did not have the heart to crush his friend's happiness.

"I'm not sure Charles…I think it is too soon to tell. I would suggest that you wait to be further acquainted with her before making any assumptions."

Bingley's face fell a bit, but he nodded in agreement.

"Do not worry Charles, did not your sister say they were having Miss Bennet over for tea in two days?" Darcy asked, in an attempt to revive his friend's happiness.

Bingley immediately beamed. Then his smile turned into a grin. He looked around the room to ensure they were alone before he whispered, "Actually Darcy, we don't have to wait that long."


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all the wonderful feedback! I really appreciate it! I agree, the delays between each post has been way too long. I'm appalled at my own inability to juggle life's curve balls, but all the positive feedback really helped me make finishing this story a priority. Thank you all for that! Will do my best to deliver the chapters more frequently :)

* * *

Elizabeth awoke a little later than usual the next day, but still early enough that most of the household were still fast asleep. She headed down stairs to greet her father, but to her surprise, he was nowhere to be found.

"Mrs. Hill, do you know where Papa went? He's not in his study nor in any other room. Perhaps he has not come down yet?"

"No Miss Elizabeth, Mr. Bennet came down earlier than usual today. He asked that his horse be made ready and then he and Sam left about a half hour ago."

"Did he say where he was going?"

"Not to my knowledge, but he did take his gun with him, and Maggie went with them as well."

Maggie was their hound. If he took Maggie with him, then he must have gone hunting. It wasn't like Papa to leave without telling her. But pheasant season would be coming to an end very soon, perhaps it was a spontaneous decision.

Elizabeth thanked Mrs. Hill and headed outside for her daily walk.

By the time Elizabeth returned, Mama and the rest of the girls were awake and enjoying their breakfast. Elizabeth joined them and was just about to take a bite of her pastry when they heard some commotion coming from the garden out back. Mary & Kitty went to investigate and found that the puppies had gotten loose and were running around enjoying their newfound freedom.

"The puppies seem to be extra energetic today," Kitty giggled as she entered the dining room.

Mary agreed, "looks like they've gotten into quite a bit mischief, they're completely covered in mud and leaves."

"Well, that won't do! We can't have them running amuck and raking dirt everywhere! Where is Maggie? Why isn't she watching over them?" Mama inquired.

"Papa has taken Maggie with him this morning on his hunt," Elizabeth responded.

"Aaah! He can't just go off hunting without telling anyone! And taking Maggie with him! And now the puppies are loose, and they're making a mess while Mr. Bingley and his party are in town! Why now? Why do such things happen to me?" Mama began her hysterics.

Both Jane & Elizabeth stepped in to calm their mother from getting overworked, "Don't worry Mama, we'll get everything cleaned up," Jane said in a soothing tone.

"Yes, we'll tidy up the garden and get the puppies cleaned up as well." Elizabeth said as she looked at Mary, Kitty & Lydia.

"Besides, Jane's invite for tea with the Bingley sisters is not for another two days. I doubt we'll see anyone from their party before then."

Mrs. Bennet thought about what the girls said and that seemed to calm her down. However, the sudden hysterics had exhausted her enough that she excused herself to go lie down for a bit in her room.

Lydia waited until their mother left before loudly displaying her disapproval.

"You can't be serious Lizzy!" she exclaimed. But from the expression on Elizabeth's face it was pretty clear that she had meant what she said. The girls were going to get everything tidied up.

"Well, I for one do not intend to spend my morning chasing after and bathing those beasts!" Lydia announced.

This didn't come as a surprise to Elizabeth. Lydia rarely engaged in any activity that she did not like, and she definitely did not like chores or work of any kind.

"And what do you intend to do instead?" Elizabeth asked sternly.

"I'm going to go visit with my friend Melissa. She had taken ill yesterday."

At this Elizabeth's expression softened a bit. Visiting a friend in need was certainly a noble gesture. Perhaps Lydia wasn't as selfish as she had come to believe.

"Yes, Melissa had to stay in bed all day, so she missed all the fun at the ball yesterday. What fun it'll be to tell her that my dance card was full the entire night!" Lydia grinned.

Some noble gesture. The stern expression returned to Elizabeth's face, but it had no effect on Lydia. She simply skipped out of the room, but not before calling out to Kitty.

"Coming Kitty?"

Kitty looked at girls and then at Lydia, then back at the girls.

"No, I think I'll stay."

"Fine, suit yourself," Lydia sang as she left.

Unlike Lydia, Kitty loved the puppies and she did not consider caring for them to be a chore.

After breakfast, the four girls divided up the tasks. Elizabeth and Kitty would bathe and wash the puppies, and Jane and Mary would dry them off and groom their fur. Catching the puppies was the trickiest part as they were surprisingly nimble. It took some effort but they finally managed to lure the puppies to one place with the smell of roast meat and put them in a makeshift pen as they waited for their bath. Elizabeth and Kitty had just brought out a big tub full of water, and Jane and Mary were returning outside to the back garden with a handful of old towels when Lydia entered with a big sigh. The girls were surprised that she had returned so soon but they decided not to indulge her and continued on with the task at hand. Lydia cleared her throat and let out another big sigh. Still, no one offered to ask her what was the matter.

"Melissa isn't well enough for visitors" She announced.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I hope she feels better soon," Jane said.

"I don't understand why her mother wouldn't let me see her. I would be the one talking, all she would have to do is listen. How could you not be well enough for that?" She whined.

The girls looked at one another, but none of them said a word.

A few minutes later, Lydia complained "I'm bored!"

At this Elizabeth looked up from the puppy that was currently wriggling in her hands.

"Then you can help." She said sternly. She passed soapy puppy to Kitty as she instructed Lydia to hand them the next puppy from the pen.

Lydia dragged her feet to where the puppies were. She let out a very unladylike groan as she opened the pen to pick up one of them. Just then, she heard the sound of hooves. From where she was standing there was a small thicket of trees, a short different after which, was the main road. She noticed the horses were heading towards their house. Squinting hard, she was able to identify her father on the first horse, Sam on the second, and she could see Maggie running up beside them. But there were two others on horseback as well. She looked closer and a few seconds later she let out a gasp. She threw her hands up and squealed, "Mr. Bingley is coming! Mr. Bingley is coming!"

In her distracted state, Lydia did not realize that she had left the door to the pen wide open. The puppies got wind of their mother's scent and grew very excited. Before she realized what was happening, the puppies all scrambled out of the pen at once, knocking down Lydia in the process. She squealed as she fell, "My dress! It's ruined!You little beasts!"

When the other girls looked up to see what all the ruckus was about, the hoard of puppies was running straight towards them. And that momentary distraction was enough for the puppies in their hands to slip away and join the others. All was a blur for the next few seconds. Puppies running in every direction, knocking over everything in their path. Soap, suds, water and towels were flying everywhere. Their system had completely broken down. Fortunately, the girls were in good spirits and they found all the chaos quite hilarious.

"We were outnumbered from the start," Kitty laughed.

"Yes, I was quite surprised that we managed to have things run so smoothly for a whole 10 minutes," Elizabeth chimed in.

Their laughter came to a temporary halt when Lydia marched over to them, with her hands on her hips to emphasize that she was not happy.

She had leaves stuck in her hair and muddy paw prints all over the front of her dress.

The four of them tried ever so hard to maintain their composure. But try as she might, Kitty simply could not look at Lydia without laughter bursting forward. Soon all the girls were wracked with fits of laughter.

"We'll see who's laughing when Mama finds out that you let those mongrels lose while Mr. Bingley was here."

This time their laughter came to a permanent halt.

"Mr. Bingley? What do you mean Lydia?" Jane inquired softly.

But the young girl refused to answer. She turned her head and marched into the house.

That's when the other girls heard the horses at the front of the house as well as the sound of Maggie barking.

Immediately the puppies all charged towards the front of the house.

Elizabeth and Jane looked at each other with worried looks.

"Quick, grab them before they get too far" Elizabeth yelled.

Immediately the four girls dropped everything and ran after the dogs.

At the front of the house, Mr. Bennet had just dismounted his horse and was handing him over to Sam. He turned around and invited the gentlemen in for some refreshments. Before his guests could respond, they heard Maggie begin to bark towards the side of the house, and immediately afterwards a hoard of puppies came rushing towards them. As much as the sudden flood of puppies took the gentlemen by surprise, nothing was as surprising as the group of ladies that came running around the same corner only moments later yelling "Quick! Catch them!"

Only after they rounded the corner did the girls realize that they had an audience. They came to a screeching halt and did their best to straighten out their dresses, curtsy and catch their breath all at the same time.

Mr. Bennet found the whole spectacle quite humorous.

"Looks like you girls have been doing some hunting of your own," he laughed.

Elizabeth was very glad that her father was not upset with them. And even more glad that their mother was not here to witness them in such a state, especially in front of Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy. "They've been a rambunctious bunch this morning," she smiled.

The puppies ran towards their mother, barked a few happy barks then decided to disperse to enjoy their freedom once more. They began weaving in and out among the horses, agitating them and once again the chase was on.

"Forgive us Papa, Mr. Bingley, Mr. Darcy, but we have to catch them before they run off the property," Elizabeth exclaimed.

Mr. Darcy was pleasantly surprised by Elizabeth's determination. He knew of very few women who would be willing to get their hands dirty.

"We'll help," Mr. Darcy offered.

"Yes, of course," Mr. Bingley agreed as both men dismounted their horses.

To an outsider entering upon the scene, the situation would be deemed most comedic. Jane and Mr. Bingley ran after a pair of puppies. Kitty, Mary and Maggie went after another pair, and Mr. Darcy was helping Elizabeth track down the remaining three, while Mr. Bennet and Sam tried to get the horses under control.

After nearly ten minutes, Jane, Mr. Bingley, Kitty and Mary had caught up with their puppies and were now carrying them back to their pen behind the house. Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy had apprehended two of the three, but as luck would have it, the third was the most energetic. He escaped their grasp and rushed out towards the road. Elizabeth handed the puppy she was holding to her father and ran after the escapee. Seeing as how neither Mr. Bennet nor Sam were in any state to run after Elizabeth, Mr. Darcy handed the puppy he was holding to Sam and began sprinting after her.


	6. Chapter 6

As Mr. Darcy ran through the entrance of Longbourn estate and out towards the adjoining road, he couldn't help but notice the distance between himself and Miss Elizabeth. She was already atleast 30 meters ahead of him, and didn't seem to tire at all. Darcy had never met a young lady with such a strong constitution.

"How remarkable! There's certainly something special about her," he thought. It was then that he realized that his thoughts of Miss Elizabeth had managed to manifest a broad smile upon his face. Mr. Darcy came to a sudden halt.

"What am I doing? I must look like a damned fool, running about with a silly grin plastered on my face." This was not behavior appropriate for a gentleman.

But he couldn't just stop now either. He had offered to help, and he couldn't just return to Longbourn empty handed while Miss Elizabeth was out here still on the chase. That wasn't proper gentleman-like behavior either.

But before his conscience could provide him with a counter argument once more about propriety, he saw the little pup run into a nearby grove and Miss Elizabeth followed upon its heels.

"Propriety be hanged!" he thought as he began to race after Miss Elizabeth once more.

Elizabeth tried to control her breathing as she chased after the little rascal. He had somehow managed to evade a handful of adults, run off the estate and onto the open road. As she turned and headed out onto the road she could hear someone else running behind her. Could it be? Had Mr. Darcy followed her? He had helped her catch the other two, but he wouldn't have run after her all by himself while everyone else was at the house, would he? No, he wouldn't chase after her while her father stayed back in the yard. That would not be proper. Then she noticed that the sound of footsteps had stopped. Had she been imaging it all then? But before she could turn around to see if there was anyone there, the little pup took a sudden turn into a nearby grove. She followed him into the trees and forgot about looking back.

Elizabeth smiled as she began catching up to the pup. She was very familiar with this grove, she had traveled all along its many paths numerous times on her walks. The current path they were on would lead to a cluster of rocks after which - Elizabeth came to a sudden halt. She remembered that near the rocks the path begins to swerve, leading to a small cliff. If the pup didn't stop in time, he would run off the cliff and fall into the lake below. She couldn't let that happen. Energy pulsed through Elizabeth's veins as she formed a plan. She was too far behind to catch up to the pup before he reached the rocks. Her only option was to force him to turn around. She continued to run till the pup was in her direct line of sight. There she halted and unleashed a surge of energy as she raised her hand along her side and up over her head. She knew she only had one shot to scare the pup in the right direction, so she summoned the winds with such force as she had never allowed herself to do before. Immediately, several yards ahead of the pup a whirlwind began to form. With each second it began to gather enough speed and strength to carry the nearby leaves, twigs and even small rocks into it. Then, with a flick of her wrist Elizabeth beckoned the whirlwind straight towards the pup. Elizabeth hadn't anticipated the speed at which the whirlwind would travel. At its current rate, it would reach the pup within a matter of seconds. And by the looks of it, it would not have been surprising if it carried the pup along with it. She didn't want to hurt him, she had just wanted to scare him enough to cause him to change direction. Elizabeth tried to release some control, to slow it down, but the speed wasn't decreasing fast enough. In an act of desperation, she threw her arms down, relinquishing all control and began a mad dash towards the pup.

Boom!

The sudden shift in energy caused the leaves and twigs to collide into one another and explode, causing a shower of dirt and rocks to come crashing down around the pup. Elizabeth heard a sharp yelp from the pup before she too was hit by a rush of leaves and twigs. Desperately she tried to shield her face and eyes with her hands. She had definitely underestimated her own strength. The gust of wind felt as though it was ripping through her, while the sand and small stones managed to shower small cuts all across her arms. She kept her eyes shut tight but still tried to move in the direction of the whimpering pup. Time seemed to have slowed down. It felt as though she had taken a dozen steps but she seemed to be nowhere closer to the pup. Frustrated, she threw her eyes open and surveyed the scene. She saw a ball of fur cowering just a foot away from her. She bent down, reached out, grabbed the pup, and cradled it to her chest. Just as she let out a sigh of relief, a final gust of wind hit her straight in the face. Elizabeth let out a cry of pain. She felt a searing ache in her eyes and immediately dropped to her knees, accidentally releasing the puppy. Uncontrollable tears welled up, slightly easing the pain. Elizabeth sat there trying to peer out of one watery eye as she gently tried to rub the pain out of the other. She was very disappointed, all that effort and she'd let the puppy go. As the pain was beginning to dull down Elizabeth took a deep breath and tried to stand back up. But the searing pain immediately shot through her left eye again and she began to lose her balance.

Before Elizabeth fell to the ground once more, she felt a powerful hand wrap around her waist and pull her back up to her feet. Elizabeth immediately shrank back in fear. Her vision was still unclear, and she had not seen or heard anyone else enter the grove.

"Forgive me, Miss Bennet. I did not mean to alarm you" came an unfamiliar voice.

"Who? Who's there?" Elizabeth asked, once again trying to rub the tears away from her eyes.

It was then that Mr. Darcy realized that Miss Elizabeth could not see him properly.

"It is I, Mr. Darcy. Miss Bennet, are you hurt?" Darcy inquired.

"Mr. Darcy!" Elizabeth echoed. She had forgotten all about him.

"T-thank you sir for preventing my fall" she managed to say, all the while trying to endure the pain and look as composed as possible.

"Miss Bennet you are in pain" Mr. Darcy exclaimed.

Just then whatever was aggravating her eye seemed to have found the ideal position that would extract the most suffering. Elizabeth let out a little whimper.

"Please, allow me to help" he said softly. Elizabeth was in too much pain to refuse such an offer.

Immediately Mr. Darcy led her by the hand to a fallen tree nearby and asked her to sit. Then, he placed something soft in her hands while saying "Please hold this".

Elizabeth gently felt the soft shivering creature in her hand, it was the puppy!

"You caught him!" she exclaimed with so much happiness.

Mr. Darcy couldn't help but give a chuckle. "Yes, I managed to catch him just as he slipped from your grasp."

He then took out his handkerchief, and knelt down in front of Elizabeth.

"Now, this may hurt a bit, but I need you to open your eyes so I can find the object that is causing you so much discomfort."

Elizabeth nodded, and slowly tried to open her eyes. The first several times tears flooded her eyes and she was forced to shut them again immediately. But each time Mr. Darcy gently dabbed away her tears and patiently waited for her to try again.

Upon the fifth try, Elizabeth was able to open her eyes more fully, and for a brief moment, Mr. Darcy was awestruck. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of green. The same glowing green eyes that had been haunting his thoughts since their first meeting. But now was not the time to reminisce. Elizabeth managed to keep her eyes open long enough for Mr. Darcy to notice a small piece of a dead leaf lodged near the top of her eye.

"The good news is, I found what's causing the irritation" he said.

"Wonderful…What's the bad news?", Elizabeth asked.

"Why do you assume that there is any bad news?" Mr. Darcy asked confused.

"It was an assumption borne out of the information you had provided me with sir" Elizabeth replied.

"I fail to see how my stating that I have found the irritant could lead you to such an assumption."

"It was not the news itself that led me to that assumption. But rather the qualification that you attributed to it. News is news, on its own it has no positive or negative value. That quality is only attained by one's viewpoint. By classifying that finding the irritant was good news, you have provided the suggestion that there is other news to be had that is not of the same nature."

Mr. Darcy was impressed with Elizabeth's rationale, especially given the state of pain she was in. "My apologies then for the misdirection. That I've found the irritant is good news, I only meant to say that the even better news is that I know of how to rid you of this pain. It is an old remedy that my mother taught me when I was young."

Mr. Darcy explained the steps involved in the remedy and Elizabeth agreed.

"Please keep your eyes closed," he instructed.

He then folded his handkerchief into a square and raised it to his lips and began gently blowing warm air into it. Once the handkerchief had absorbed some of the warmth, he then immediately placed it upon the affected eye. After several attempts of re-heating the square and applying it on the affected eye, he noticed that her eyes were not closed as tightly as before. He asked her to gently open them once more.

As she did, Mr. Darcy saw that the piece of leaf had traveled down and was now at the base of her lower eyelid.

"Please remain still" he whispered.

He moved in closer to Elizabeth till the distance between them was only a mere few centimeters. He then gently cupped her cheeks in his hands. Elizabeth was surprised by the gesture but she did not move, as instructed. Then with his thumb, he gently stroked across her eyelid till the particle came free and out of her eye.

Elizabeth blinked a few times and was overjoyed at the ability to do so without incurring any pain. Mr. Darcy's eyes hadn't left her the whole time. She looked straight into them and gave him a warm smile, "The pain is gone" she said. It was then that Mr. Darcy realized his hands were still encompassing Elizabeth's beautiful face. He immediately dropped his hands to his side and got up.

"That's great news" he said.

Elizabeth also realized the awkwardness, and not to mention the impropriety, of their situation and immediately rose to her feet.

"Shall I escort you back, Miss Bennet?"

"Yes, that would be fine."

As they both headed back towards Longbourn, Elizabeth holding onto the wriggling puppy very tightly, and Mr. Darcy walking beside her, neither spoke a word.

Each was reliving the moments from the grove. Elizabeth was running through the events in her head, when a terrifying question she had had before came back to her. "When did Mr. Darcy enter the grove? Did he see her using her powers? Did he know she was the one who summoned the whirlwind?"


End file.
